


Refills

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Peeing Into Things That Aren't a Toilet, Stuck in the Car, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony's stuck in traffic after one too many cups of coffee.
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Refills

Tony sat in his car gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He wasn't supposed to be stuck in traffic. Hell, he wasn't supposed to be on the road at all. Pepper had come into his office an hour prior with a laundry list of things that needed to be taken care of at the Stark Industries Research Facility across town and somehow he ended up being the one that had to take care of it all. Worse, he had to drive himself there. Not that he didn't like driving, he loved driving but maybe that was part of the problem. He was currently at a stand-till in the middle of a five-lane highway. There was no getting out of it. He was trapped

Unfortunately, being trapped wasn't his only problem. He'd been on his third cup of coffee when he'd been practically shoved out the door and had grabbed another small cup of it from the cafeteria on the way to the garage. The additional serving had seemed like a good idea at the time. A little something to keep him company on the ride over and it probably would have been fine had he thought to take a leak before he left. Yet there he was confined to his seat with a bladder so full that it was starting to ache. HE found himself increasingly thankful that he'd not invited Peter to come along with him because that would have been an entirely different kind of disaster.

He looked to his left and then to his right for the tenth time in hopes that there would be an opening for him to get over. There was an exit just a few yards ahead and all he needed to do was to get to it. The road it led to was lined with any number of establishments that would be more than willing to allow him to use their facilities. Even if they weren't he could take his long since overdue piss on a tree or a dumpster or anywhere except his pants, he thought with a groan.

Being alone, he reached down to grab himself through his pants, though it didn't offer him much reprieve. He could feel his control slipping. Then his eyes landed on the empty styrofoam mug taunting him from the cup holder beside him. It was small. Too small to hold an entire bladder's worth of pee. It would overflow within seconds. --But then he thought to himself that he could always roll the window down, dump it out and fill it back up as many times as he needed to prevent himself from flooding his pants. 

When he was no longer able to handle the pressure he decided that the small cup was going to have to due and unzipped. Then, he looked once again to his right, where he could see the woman in the vehicle arguing with someone on the phone. another look to the left and there was a man tapping his steering wheel and humming along to the music. The combined with illegally tinted windows he'd insisted upon had him finally grabbing ahold of the cup and ripping the lid off.

Tony held his breath and lowered the cup carefully and pulled himself out, taking care that everything was angled properly before releasing his bladder. He sighed deeply as the piss sprayed the opposite side of the cup, allowing it to fill to the halfway point before clenching his muscles to halt the flow. He cursed himself for not rolling the window down before he began and pressed the button willing it to go faster. The second he could make it work, he dumped the contents onto the road with a loud splatter but thank god no one seemed to notice.

Urgency was overtaking him as Tony lowered the cup back down between his thighs just barely getting himself back in place before more piss came bursting out of him. He sighed in relief and continued to go until he felt his tip getting warm and wet, and then clenched his muscles. He'd only just begun to empty the cup again when he felt more himself starting to leak, leaving him to abandon the task and shove the still half-filled cup down back into his lap just in time for his bladder to forcefully expel more pee.

As the cup began to rapidly hit its limit he reached down to pinch himself off, trying desperately to keep the remainder of his piss inside of himself until he could pour the spent urine onto the ground. He arched his back and groaned with effort but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop completely and a spurt of pee passed through his fingertips, momentarily splashing onto the seat and subsequently the floorboard.

Once the cup was empty Tony quickly shoved himself back into the cup and once again began to relieve himself. He shivered and groaned and cursed under his breath as his pee continued to pour out of him, filling the cup nearly to the top before his stream reduced its self to a trickle. 

When his makeshift urinal reached its limit, he pulled himself out, not even bothering to try and stop the last few languid dribbles that were still flowing, knowing it would soak into the seat, leaving a small dark patch between his thighs. Then, as he poured the last of his pee out the window he sighed, placed the lid back on, and put the cup back where it came from. He was just about to tuck himself away he paused and scooted to the edge of the seat, where he pushed out one last very thin stream, allowing it to patter onto the carpeted footwell for less than a second before that too came to stop. 

Finally satisfied that he was completely empty, Tony tucked himself back into his pants, getting them zipped just in time for the traffic to break up.


End file.
